


It's Not The Same When You're Gone

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Zayn, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Zayn's new top knot hair cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not The Same When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Caroline](http://boyfriendsziam.tumblr.com) for all of her support and encouragment. And thank you [funtimestagram](http://funtimestagram.tumblr.com) for reviewing it for me!
> 
> For some reason I can't stay focused on the long fic I am writing, so here's another one shot lol.

“You’re not very nice.”

“Okay, hello to you too?” Zayn’s voice is filled with humor on the other side of the phone, but Liam pouts. It had been incredibly unfair of him to post a selfie of his new haircut on Twitter, without letting him see it first. Or know about it, or anything. _To just drop it on Liam like this._

Not that Zayn has to have his approval, just fuck – he looks so _good_. Zayn always looks good. The long hair worked on him, softening his features and taking away that broody look that had always been pinned on him. Liam liked the way it felt between his fingers, when he rubbed the pads of his fingers along Zayn’s scalp before he fell asleep, or when he tugged the hair there to pull Zayn closer to him.

He drags his fingers through his own hair, quite longer than he’s been used to over the last few years. It’s been a couple weeks since he’s seen Zayn in person, but he’s yet to comment on Liam’s growing hair when they Skype.

“Zayn,” he groans. “You’ve got your hair cut.”

Zayn laughs, and fondness swells in his chest instead of the annoyance he’s trying to portray. The selfie is up on Liam’s laptop, though he’ll never admit it. He had been unable to stop looking at it since the notification came to his phone. The sides are shaved down to just a scratch of hair again, and the long hair on the top of his head seems to be pulled back into a top knot. His expression is cool, like he doesn’t know the affect the shape of his cheekbones or the eyelashes that span across them will have on their fans. _On him_. Because Zayn is a mean person and fuck, Liam wants to kiss him.

“And that makes me mean?” Zayn snorts. He’s distant sounding like he’s on speaker, and he hopes no one else is around Zayn and can hear the pout in his voice.

“You didn’t tell me,” Liam explains. His eyes drag over the caption ‘here ya go’ and Liam groans again. Zayn’s a tease, something he’s well accustomed to. It makes arousal curl in his lower abdomen. He’ll blame the time spent apart for how easily Zayn can get him going, but Zayn’s had that effect on him for four years now. It used to be embarrassing how fast Liam became hard when he was with Zayn. But Zayn never made fun, only teased – in a way that drove Liam even crazier.

_“Love how hard you get for me, babe. Always gagging for it,”_

“I didn’t realize I had to, Dad.” Zayn’s mocking him, but his tone is playful.

“I don’t mean it like that, Zayn. It’s just –“ He lets out a frustrated sigh. Surely he can’t tell Zayn that he’s curled up in their bed dying because Zayn posted a selfie. He can’t get Zayn too much ammo against him.

“Babe,” Zayn says softly before he can get anything else out. “You like it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes. “Of course I do. You could mullet your hair and I would still love it.”

Zayn barks out a laugh. “Corny, babe.”

“S’true, though,” Liam admits with a breathless laugh. He switches the phone to the other ear, to use his dominant hand to adjust himself. He _aches_ already, with that fucking selfie looking back at him and Zayn’s breath in his ear. He closes the lap top, placing it to the nightstand so he can get himself together.  

“I know, babe. What are you up to? Are you home?”

“Yeah. In bed.” Liam chews on his bottom lip before adding, “Pant-less.”

It’s a lie, but he’s considering shucking the jeans past his hips so he can better feel the palm of his hand, cupping himself gently through all those layers. Zayn groans, a rumble in his throat that makes Liam press the heel of his hand harder against himself.

“Do you like my new hair that much?” Zayn’s voice is deeper, accent thicker.

“Yeah, babe. Wish I could see it in person,” Liam admits. See _you_ in person. Zayn’s not supposed to be back for another week and he’s not sure if he can last that long without being with him. Hell, he’s not sure how he lasted the past few weeks.

“It’s still long enough for you to tug on like you like. You know, when I let you fuck my face.”

His hips press up into his palm, arousal twisting in his stomach. Zayn’s a fucking tease, saying stuff like that so easily. Liam groans, unable to keep it to himself. He can imagine the smug grin on Zayn’s lips as he scratches at the scruff on his jaw because he knows what he does to Liam.

“Don’t tease, or I’ll have to wank again. And I am pretty sure my hand is getting tired of me,” he sighs. He wants to shove his hand in his pants and get a grip around himself, but not as much as he wants Zayn to do it for him.

Zayn groans. “Have at it, Li. I won’t mind,” he chuckles. “And I can’t see you, I know that’s why you don’t like to wank on Skype.”

“I look stupid,” he mutters. He lets his fingers scratch underneath the start of his jeans, still unsure of whether or not he should. His heart beats rapidly in his chest, his cock hardening and throbbing just at the idea of letting Zayn hear him get himself off.

“You never look stupid. Beautiful, so beautiful, Li,”  Zayn tells him, words earnest, like every time Liam say things like that. Zayn is just so beautiful, and he’s…Liam. “I tell you that all the time. When are you going to believe me?”

“Probably never,” Liam admits with a nervous laugh.

Zayn sighs. “Touch yourself babe, let me tell you how good you sound, at least?”

“Yeah?” Liam breathes, fingers fumbling across the button of his jeans before Zayn can respond. He listens to the mumbled background sounds from Zayn’s line, fingers hovering over where his cock presses into his briefs until Zayn responds.

He gets impatient, hips wiggling down against the bed as he kicks off his jeans until Zayn breathes out, “Yeah, Li. Yeah, go ahead.”

Liam lets out a shuddered breath of relief as he curls his fist around himself, pushing the foreskin back as the briefs shift down his hips. He swipes his thumb over the head, spreading the precome gathered there down his length.

“Talk to me,” Liam pleads, thrusting up into his fist. It’s frustrating with Zayn on the phone, and not pressed on top of him, fingers digging into his chest as he fucks down onto him. He imagines leaning forward so their bodies can press together, so he can lick across the ink decorating his collar bone.

“I was thinking about you last night,” Zayn starts casually.

“Just last night?” Liam grunts, trying to be a tease as well, but his voice is strained as he clenches his teeth.

Zayn laughs, and it eases the tension in Liam’s limbs, letting him a relax more into the stroke of his hand. “Slow, babe. Go slow. And I think about you all the time, you know that. Do you want to hear about last night or not?”

Liam presses his hips down, slowing the movement over his cock. “Okay, fine, fine.”

“Do you remember the last time we were together?”

Liam’s breath hitches because fuck, yes he does remember. He had had some alcohol in his system, but he couldn’t forget the way Zayn looked face down on the bed, legs spread wide for him. Zayn had come before Liam finished prepping him, from the curl of his fingers and the thrust of his tongue. It had been beautiful, feeling his body quake underneath him, choking out his name before his orgasm rocked through his body. Liam wasn’t going to forget that.

“You’re a distraction. I was hard all night just thinking about you. I had to sneak off to the bathroom like a school boy or some shit.”

Liam barely hears his chuckle as he moans, tightening the grip around himself. Zayn’s going to be the _death_ of him.

“Why didn’t you call me? Would have loved hearing you try to be quiet,” Liam says. He tries to imagine Zayn sneaking off to the bathroom, getting a hand around himself as he leans against the sink. Jealousy flares inside of him when he thinks about who Zayn was with so he quickly shoves the thought away.

“I am quiet,” Zayn corrects. “You’re the loud one, always fucking moaning like you’re trying out for a porno, babe.”

“Sorry,” Liam gasps, trying to be quiet but it comes out choked and much louder than he had hoped. His fingers of his other hand skate over the round of his balls, and slide lower, circling his hole. He doesn’t try to be quiet then, letting the moan rip out of him as he adds pressure. Precome leaks across his stomach where his cock lays heavy and flushed as he adjusts the phone, putting it on speaker.

“S’ all good. I want people to hear how good I can make you feel. Only me, babe.”

He struggles between pushing down on his finger and fucking up into his fist once he’s got a hand back around himself. “Possessive,” Liam breathes. He can’t keep up the slow pace anymore, every muscle in his body tensing back up he tries. Really, he does try but his stomach is curling and tensing with that familiar feeling and he’s not going to be able to keep it up for much longer.

“You like it,” Zayn teases.

“I like you.”

Liam means to be playful, but it’s desperate. He wonders if Zayn can hear the slick sound of his cock over his moans, if he will scold him for not waiting for permission to speed his movements up.

“Yeah? Like me enough to stretch yourself open for me?”

After a second of processing Zayn’s words, Liam nearly falls off of the bed as he rolls to the side to reach to the night stand, fumbling in the drawer to find the lube.

“Yeah,” he breathes when he falls back into his earlier position, kicking the briefs off the rest of the way. He slicks his shaking fingers, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Don’t touch your prick,” Zayn orders, his voice sliding from a playful tone to one of dominance.

“Zayn,” Liam whines. The lube is cool against his skin and he shivers as he presses against himself. “You’re mean.”

He presses his finger past the rim, his other hand digging into the sheets to prevent himself from wrapping it around his length. “Gonna beg for it?” Zayn asks, because he’s a fucking jerk. “If you’re going to keep calling me mean, I’ll show you mean.”

Liam considers challenging him and teasing him back, but he isn’t sure how much he can handle. Zayn’s never pushed him too far, never made him uncomfortable, because even though Zayn’s a jerk, he’s the loveliest jerk Liam knows.

“Add another,” Zayn breathes. It sounds as if the phone is close to his face now and no longer on speaker. Liam wonders if he’s got a hand around himself as well, if he has the same effect on Zayn as Zayn has on him.

Liam complies, adding a second digit. He hisses at the stretch as he twists and scissors his fingers. It’s been a long time since he’s been stretched open. “Can I – fuck, Zayn, can I please –“

“Yeah, go ahead. You can touch your cock now,” he responds quickly, knowing what Liam needs. Liam is grateful, aching in his palm and he lets out a sob of relief. “Grip tight, babe. Like it’s me wrapped around you.”

“Killing me, Zayn,” Liam gasps, doing as he says. He’s buzzing, trying to hold back the obscene sounds that are passing his lips but he _can’t_.

“It sounds like you enjoy it,” Zayn teases, almost smugly. But his resolve breaks after a sharp breath. “Fuck, you sound so good, love. I’m going to have to catch the next flight home.”

“Zayn, I’m gonna – “ Liam says desperately, hand moving fast over his cock. His hips are thrusting up, muscles in his abdomens tensing. If Zayn was here, he’d be pressing down on Liam’s hips to still him, trying to prevent the way his legs kick out right before he comes. He tries to stay focused on one scene, but his mind is jumping from picturing Zayn enveloping him with his lips, to the way Zayn looks right before he comes, when it’s his muscles that are flexing under Liam’s finger tips.  

“Don’t,” Zayn says thickly, and Liam’s hand flies away from his cock, hips still thrusting up as he grabs onto the blankets. His teeth bite hard into his lip, waiting for his body to come down from being on the edge of orgasm. It almost hurts how badly he needs to come, and his cock is swollen and leaking on his abdomen.

“Zayn, please,” Liam begs. Sweat is covering his skin, sliding down his neck as he tries to keep his hips still. He settles with grinding them back against the bed because the buzzing throughout his body is making it impossible to be still.

“Relax first, babe,” Zayn orders, but he sounds anything but relaxed. His voice is strained, like he’s holding in a moan himself. He wonders where Zayn is, if his own hand is curled around his cock yet, trying to relieve the pressure building from hearing Liam get himself off.

Liam tries to even his breath, to keep his hips from thrusting up, despite there being no friction. “Where are you, Zayn?” he asks. Distract yourself, he tells himself. Zayn will let him come if he behaves.

“Liam,” Zayn groans, ignoring question. “Tell me how badly you want to come.”

“Bad,” Liam answers quickly. “Might come without touching myself.”

The moan Zayn lets out is dirty, shooting right through Liam. Zayn sounds breathless, like he is moving fast. “Fuck, if you do that Liam –“

There’s a knock at his door, sounding through the whole house and Liam nearly jumps out of bed. He never gets surprise visitors, people always let him know before hand when they are coming and this is the worst possible time.

“Fuck, someone’s at the door,” Liam groans, shifting out of bed, trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder. “I look a wreck probably.”

He considers asking Zayn if he can come yet, before he answers the door. But he hesitates, knowing Zayn might not let him just because he asked. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins and he may just hang up and get it over with, and deal with Zayn later.

“Who cares? Let them know how good I make you feel,” Zayn says, and Liam imagines that smug grin again as he quickly pulls on a pair of jeans His cock throbs under the material, completely obvious where it presses against it.

Liam quickly washes his hands, trying to ignore the slow drawl of Zayn’s voice, making it increasingly harder and harder for him to walk downstairs and open the door. Praising him for how good he sounds, and how he can’t wait to be there with him.

“I will hang up,” Liam threatens, clutching the phone tightly in an attempt to stop the shaking in his fingers.

“Hang up then,” Zayn shoots back, giggling.

“You’re mean,” Liam groans. He fixes himself in his jeans, hoping it’s not too obvious but _it is_.

“I’m not mean, Liam. I’m the best boyfriend in the world. Please just open the door.”

“Fine,” he grunts, the words not registering in his brain until he’s yanking the door open and his eyes catch on that red sweater, the one patterned with eyes that he had just been staring at on his computer screen.

There’s a smug grin on Zayn’s lips, eyes twinkling with mischief as he pulls the phone away from his ear. “Oh, it’s me by the way.”

Liam stares at him. He’s even prettier in person, though Liam’s always known that. The shaved sides of his haircut show off the contours of his face, highlighting the sharpness of his cheekbones and the strength of his jaw. It’s knotted in a small bun at the top, and fuck, Liam didn’t even know that was a thing he liked until now.

“You’re a prick,” he says, voice coming out harsh and as shocked as he feels. Zayn’s closing the space between them, fingers reaching out to cup Liam’s jaw as he struggles to process the fact that his boyfriend is standing right in front of him. He wants to shove Zayn back, but he’s grabbing onto that stupid sweater instead and pulling him tightly against him. “You’re a complete dick.”

“Missed you too,” Zayn chuckles, hovering his lips over his. “And I know how much you missed me.”

Liam groans before their lips meet, slotting together roughly. Zayn’s smiling as he nips down on Liam’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth. Liam’s missed the soft press of his fingers and the scent of his cologne, strong and mixed with something that’s new, like lavender.

 Zayn presses him backwards as he steps over the threshold and Liam goes blindly, letting Zayn guide him. “I thought you weren’t coming home for another few days,” he says as he pulls back to move his lips across Zayn’s cheeks.

“Kieron was finally free for a trim, so I figured you’d like a surprise.” His fingers curl around Liam’s neck, playing with the longer hair there. “But I can go. Quite rude of me to show up unannounced. You could have been busy.”

Liam feels the groan in Zayn’s throat as he nips down on the skin there, sucking a harsh red mark below his jaw. “It would be even ruder if you left without finishing what you started.”

Zayn chuckles, hands moving down to Liam’s side to turn him. He’s pushing him, guiding him until his back hits the hard surface of the door. “I’m mean, remember?” Zayn says against his lips, before flicking his tongue out and teasing it against Liam’s.

Liam’s head hits the back of the door as Zayn moves his lips across his throat, fingers working at the buttons of his jeans. “Really mean,” he gasps when the jeans are shucked past his hips without any finesse, without any teasing and he’s grateful. He’s already on edge, overwhelmed by Zayn’s body pressing against him.

Zayn curls a hand around him, fingers loose and it’s maddening. Liam fucks up into his fist, breathless. “No teasing, please. I can’t, anymore-“

Zayn nods, lifting his head to peck his swollen lips before he’s falling down, knees hitting the welcome mat. There’s no more teasing as he grips the base, tongue flicking out before he’s sliding past Zayn’s lips.

Liam’s fingers reach for his head, scratching over the short hair there before pushing into the longer hair at the top, removing the hair tie so his hair falls to one side.  Zayn hums around him, fingers splaying across his hips to push him farther down his throat.

He tries to keep his hips still, but Zayn is curling the palm of his hands around them and beckoning him forward, as if silently saying _‘go ahead’_.

Liam can only gasp before he’s snapping his hips forward. He’s slow at first, until Zayn groans around him. It’s so obscene, the way Liam’s tilting Zayn’s head back, his lips stretched wide around his cock as he takes as much as he can that Liam’s coming before he can get out a warning. He loosens his grip so Zayn can move when he needs to, but he holds himself still as Liam hunches over, cock pulsing down Zayn’s throat.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam groans, slumping against the door. Zayn pulls off with an obscene sound, the back of his hand going to wipe the spit that’s collected at his chin.

“I forgot how good you taste,” Zayn says, his voice hoarse as he stands up and covers Liam’s body with his own. Liam can taste the musky taste of himself on Zayn’s tongue as it presses past his lips, curling around the roof of his mouth.

Liam’s fingers are shaking as they undo his jeans, moving them quickly around Zayn’s hips. Zayn lets out a groan of relief as Liam curls his fist around him, and he’s so hard. The fabric is soaked around where the head presses against the fabric, and Liam wonders how Zayn lasted this long without touching himself. He wouldn’t have been able to.  

“I should tease you the way you teased me,” Liam threatens, but he’s pushing his hand under the start of Zayn’s briefs and there’s no hesitation in the way he moves a hand over him. “I can be mean too.”

Zayn leans his forearms on both sides of Liam’s head, so their faces are only inches apart. “You can’t be mean,” he corrects, thrusting his hips forward.

Liam loosens his fingers, as if making a point. “Maybe it’s time I try it out, then.”

“Don’t you dare,” Zayn warns, breathlessly, eyes narrowing.

“I think you would like it,” Liam continues, tightening his grip. He’s getting hard again already because Zayn isn’t being quiet like normally, he’s moaning unabashedly and breathing heavily against Liam’s jaw. “If I pinned you down. I’m already loosened up for you babe, so I could ride you if you want?”

Zayn leans his head forward, biting down harshly on the curve of Liam’s shoulder as his hips stutter. It’s only a moment before warm liquid is streaking across the exposed skin of Liam’s torso. Liam groans with him, feeling his length pulse in the palm of his hand as he strokes out the rest of Zayn’s orgasm.

The longer strands of Zayn’s hair are curling from sweat and sticking to his forehead. It’s not that different of a style than his quiff, just longer but Liam thinks he’s going to love it more than any other hairstyle Zayn’s had.

 “I would love for you to ride me, babe,” Zayn says, eyes crinkling as he presses their foreheads back together. The slow movement of their lips and the soft pressure of Zayn’s fingers scratching against his scalp is a contrast to the way Liam’s heart pounds in his ears, and the tremble of their bodies. Liam’s curled his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, keeping him pressed close and they stay like that, until their breathing evens and Liam’s lips are sore and swollen.

“I take it back,” Liam murmurs, fingers circling against Zayn’s spine once Zayn’s pulled his head back to catch his breath. “You’re not mean. You’re the best, the very best. And I love your new hair and that you’re here, but next time, give me a heads up or something so I can prepare myself.”

Zayn’s features are soft as he grins, tongue pressing behind his teeth. There’s nothing but warmth and admiration in his eyes and Liam feels his cheeks heat up under Zayn’s gaze. “I missed you too, Liam.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think! [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/aveszayn) if you need it!


End file.
